


Время покажет

by TinARu



Series: Время покажет [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/M, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Странная вязь на руке Тони была всегда.





	Время покажет

**Author's Note:**

> Cоулмейт!AU, в котором у каждого человека при рождении на теле проступают первые слова, обращенные к нему родственной душой. И исчезают только со смертью второй половинки.

Странную вязь на руке Тони всегда воспринимал спокойно. Точнее, не так: лет с пяти и до самого совершеннолетия он действительно парился из-за непонятных завитушек на предплечье, а потом забил. Ни в одной из книг не было перевода, ни один сайт не мог дать ответа на вопрос, что же за чертовщина написана на руке, поэтому да, Тони просто перестал об этом думать. Какой смысл? Его родители были половинками друг друга, но они являли собой настоящее исключение из правил. Найти свою вторую половинку, настоящую, с духовной связью и прочей белибердой было невероятно трудно. И большинство людей проводили свои жизни либо в поиске, либо про этот поиск забыв. Чтобы не жить в вечном ожидании. Чтобы глупое сердце не болело так отчаянно долго.

Тони же был человеком с прагматическим складом ума. Непонятная хрень на руке, которую невозможно распознать? Ну и нафиг, прожить можно и в гордом одиночестве. Хотя какое там одиночество у гения, миллиардера, плейбоя, филантропа и так далее и тому подобное. Тони всегда легко находил, с кем провести ночь. Иногда не одну, но такие интрижки были скоротечны и всегда заканчивались скандалом разной степени вульгарности. Он наслаждался жизнью, мастерил оружие, какого еще свет не видывал, а потом случился Афганистан, плен и практически смерть. 

После он много раз думал, а вдруг непонятные закорючки на его руке – это какой-нибудь редкий вид арабской вязи, а, может быть, пушту или дари. Возможно, их редкие диалекты. Но нет, конечно нет. Сложно было назвать это везением или невезением, но письмена, украшавшие руку, были чем-то иным. С годами они окончательно выцвели и стали походить на рисунок хной. И Тони все меньше и меньше обращал на них внимание. 

Когда он в первый раз попросил Пеппер заменить реактор в груди, она ласково провела кончиками пальцев по буквам на его предплечье. Словно извинялась за что-то.

После того, как с Обадайей было покончено, Тони узнал, что на ее ключице тоже есть слова. На английском. С вежливым «мэм» в конце крайне напыщенной фразы. Пеппер любила маргаритки, юбки-карандаши и предельно сухой мартини с кучей оливок. А еще она всегда закрашивала чужие слова тональным кремом. 

Когда они были в постели, Тони часто накрывал их рукой не то в порыве нежности, не то от злости. Она же часто отводила глаза от его причудливого узора. Оба молчали о том, о чем почти все человечество привыкло молчать с тех самых пор, как появились проклятые метки на обнаженной коже.

***

Быть Железным Человеком оказалось забавно. Конечно, разумнее было бы использовать такие слова как «ответственно», «значимо» или «сложно», но они не отражали всего того, что Тони ощущал по отношению к этому занятию. Риск, контроль над ситуацией, возможность проявить все свои знания и выплеснуть их в мирное русло. Он словно вручал свое сердце всему миру, даже если его и были готовы разбить на тысячу стальных осколков. Можно было бы использовать еще миллион пафосных и занудных терминов, но Тони остановился на слове «забавно».

Потом примешались Мстители с пиратом Фьюри, и стало совсем весело. Заварушка с Локи многое расставила на свои места, и Тони действительно выложился по полной. А еще на всякий случай уточнил у Тора про странные символы на руке. Тот только печально покачал головой. Так Тони вычеркнул из списка асгардцев.

***

С Альтроном Тони облажался вместе с Брюсом. Они создали Вижена в искупление, и ставка сыграла. Вот только со Стивом исправить все после заковийского соглашения не получилось.

Пеппер ушла. Не от него, а от их отношений. Сложно было нащупать разницу между тем, что было до, и тем, что появилось после. Они не спали в одной постели, не присылали друг другу сердечки в сообщениях и не обменивались нежными поцелуями у порога спальни на рассвете, когда Тони только приходил спать после своих супергеройских дел или долгих посиделок в мастерской, а Пеппер как раз убегала на очередное собрание совета директоров. 

Было тоскливо, но в чем-то и лучше. Их грустная игра в пару закончилась. Тони понял, что вообще все его игры на пару с кем-то кончились. Роуди больше не мог составлять ему компанию на вылетах, Пеппер не встречала по вечерам с чашкой кофе, Стив не обсуждал в любой час дня очередную миссию или какую-нибудь глупую песню, смысл которой не понимал. Даже Джарвис в определенном смысле прекратил свое существование. Был еще Паучок-карапуз, но Питер был скорее ребенком, чем напарником.

Долгожданным ребенком, за которого было все время так чертовски страшно.

А потом случился Танос, а вместе с ним Стивен Стрендж.

***

В последние годы в жизни у Тони все шло определенно не так. Или наоборот, со шрапнелью в его сердце попало что-то хорошее, черт его знает. Но неожиданностей было так много, и случались они так внезапно, что сил удивляться не оставалось. Поэтому тот факт, что он встретил Стренджа в родном Нью-Йорке и только на пятом десятке, абсолютно вписывался в тот пиздец, в который превратилась его жизнь. 

Красивая лестница старого особняка была проломлена упавшим с корабля асгардцев Брюсом, Тор наверняка был мертв, а вся вселенная находилась в такой опасности, что без мата и не описать. Стивен Стрендж же флегматично размахивал руками, выводя странные фигуры, его глупый красный плащ неестественно двигался, нарушая все законы гравитации, а сам колдун шептал запутанные фразы на непонятных языках.

Когда предплечье пронзило острой болью, Тони закатал рукав и увидел стремительно темнеющие буквы. Глаз дернулся, и он почувствовал подзабытое за годы супергеройства злое веселье.

– А можно по-английски, дорогой мой? Всегда хотел знать, что это за херня у меня на руке.

Не описать словами, насколько он почувствовал себя отомщенным при виде искривившегося лица Стренджа. Тот, нахмурившись, оттянул ткань с левой руки и задумчиво всмотрелся в черные буквы. Потом кинул взгляд на оголенную кожу на предплечье Тони. Конечно на правом предплечье, что за глупый вопрос. Такого рода идиотизм всегда должен быть зеркальным и до глупого пафосным. 

– Почему я не удивлен, – слегка скривился Стивен.

– Тоже везунчик по жизни?

– Ты даже не представляешь.

Тони очень старался не флиртовать со строптивым колдуном. На инопланетном корабле он понял, что не получается. При взгляде на слегка безумное лицо Стивена стало понятно, что у того тоже не получается. А потом все покатилось к чертям.

Когда Стрендж отдал камень за жизнь Тони, ему захотелось закричать. 

Когда Стражи, а затем и Питер развеялись пеплом, он все же заплакал.

Когда наконец обретенная пара умирала у него на руках и шептала в губы какой-то бред о последнем шансе, он был готов убить себя.

***

Тони сидел на обломках, зажимая рваную рану сбоку, и баюкал правую руку.

Черные буквы на предплечье были насыщенного черного цвета, словно ничего и не случилось буквально полчаса назад. Словно мир не сошел с орбиты, словно истинный ад еще не вошел в жизнь всей вселенной, словно все близкие были живы. Вязь, знакомая с детства, приковывала взгляд своей неизведанной темнотой, обретенной совсем недавно. Тони нежно поцеловал строки неизвестного заклинания и растянул губы в жуткой усмешке.

Игра все еще продолжалась. 

Ведь наконец он нашел того, с кем можно было достойно вести игры и посложнее.


End file.
